Moonburned Memories
by Trinity Le Faye
Summary: Guy is suffering from amnesia and he actually much to everyone's surprise is a good "Guy". (Chapter 11 revised please reread)
1. Chapter 1: Meet River

Sir Guy found himself suddenly in the darkness of Sherwood where the moon lay almost full near the horizon and the torrent of rain fell upon him. The leafless branches winding up to the moon and heaven like praying hands, and the prayers themselves were the billowing winds.

"Evening…" said a voice from behind him.

"Who are you, what do you want?"

"You are a long way from home, Guy of Gisborne," Said the voice now in front of him. He turned his head around so quickly he heard the bones in his neck crackle. He felt a blade barely on him, and it was upon his neck.

"I said what do you want…" he stammered.

"The same thing I've always wanted. Revenge." The voice whispered in his left ear and then all he knew was darkness. He awoke in the morning gagged, blindfolded and bound. They took the blindfold off first, the sun blinding him ever so slightly. He lowered his gaze still unknowing of where he was, was he even in Sherwood anymore, many thoughts passed his mind.

He then noted his hands were bound in rope but his legs were in iron shackles, the cloth that gagged him was a thin silk material. His captors then removed the silk from his mouth, Guy had caught his breath in his throat many moments ago, but he knew he need not breathe right now, his only thought was that if this would be his end that he'd want to know who his would-be executioner is, as he thought of this he was dragged before a river nearing a waterfall. Suddenly he caught a blurred glance at one of his captors.

"Hood…?" he yelled hoarsely a yell that echoed within the trees.

He had been swung and released into the river. He hit the water in a sudden movement; the river was fast moving and cold, deep, Guy let it embrace him, letting it sink him as his arms and legs caught within the rope and iron. Water filled his mouth and nostrils as he fought to get himself free. The river's bend collided against him he felt himself sinking again this time closer to the bottom the river and the waterfall drew nearer.

He finally freed his arms but the lack of food, sleep and all the hard work of freeing his arms he didn't have the strength to free his legs. The currents flooded against Guy and unexpectedly his head struck on an embedded rock of the river, rendering him unconscious for a second time and still amongst the raging currents of the river he fell from waterfall and into the next body of water.

Danica was playing with her brother Broderick near the shallow water front midday when suddenly they heard a deafening splash. They huddled close as the found, the man in black. Broderick told his sister to get their father and mother. She did as she was instructed and as she had told them; her father stood and ran out the door following his only daughter to the water front.

Her father, Gregory dragged the man in black out of the water. Gregory checked the man's throat, a beat still tangible played on his fingers. He placed two fingers on his thoracic vertebra then the other flat against his two fingers, and then he slid out his two fingers and placed them over his hand and started to press against the man's chest. He did this about two or three more times; the man awoke spitting out water. He tried to oblige his lungs' wish to breathe, but all he did while he laid there was gasping and screaming for a few moments before Danica boldly asked for the stranger's name.

"My Name?" the man in black blinked several times, he held the back of his head in pain and his chest. He tried to recall his name and why he was in the river, but no answer came. He looked up into the young girl's illustriously light green eyes and simply remarked "I don't know."

Gregory helped the man in black to his feet, "Well good sir we shall give you the name of River since you came from such a place."

It was a quaint and blatantly obvious name to be sure but he nodded in agreement.

"I suppose River is better than no name at all." The man now known as River stated smiling.

"Come on then we'll be late for lunch if we don't hurry." Broderick said ushering everyone to get back home including River. Danica held out her hand to River encouraging him to hold on to it. He took her hand thoughtfully and lightly bowed his head to her.

"Mamma makes the best mushroom broth in all of England." Danica bragged.

"But that's nothing compared to what we will have for dinner." Broderick said calling back to them.

As they reached the fairly large cottage, River felt Danica take her hand off his and ran in with her brother.

"Gregory, Danica tells me you have brought a new face to grace our home." called a woman coming out of the cottage.

"Yes my love, I have." Gregory replied.

"Did you forget that we only have so much in the way of my stew?" she said.

"No my Love, but I thought since he was so near the thralls of death we could help him." Gregory smiled at his sweet wife.

"Oh Alright, come on in River, get warmed up." Erin stated giving Gregory an arched brow.

Danica ran up to the doorway and escorted River to a spot. Erin wrapped a blanket over his shaking shoulders and Broderick had given him a bowl of the stew. Gregory sat next to him. Broderick ladled a bowl for his father and then his mother, and almost lastly to his sister.

They all looked at River as he took his first sip. His eyes were widened; this was amazing he was almost impressed by the stew, but he was more impressed with the family.

"I like it." He finally said.

"How much?" Danica asked.

"Oh well, this much…" River said holding his arms almost the length of the table. This statement caused Danica to giggle, Broderick to laugh and made Gregory and Erin smile. River felt content within his being yet he still felt hollow and empty with the lack of memory.

Later in that evening, while Broderick and Gregory went to hunt for dinner, River and Erin sat near the hearth.

"And that's how we came to be married." Erin said as she finished a story.

"Talk about your whirl-wind romance." River stated pleasantly smiling.

"Yes I suppose so, but that's nothing in comparison to you, River."

"Pardon?" he was confused.

"Well you have no memory of who you were before you came to us."

"Yes but earlier while I slept, I had some…"

"Some, what River?"

"Nightmares, those that were almost too familiar to be just nightmares." He scratched his brow.

"As if they were memories…" Erin tilted her head in concern. River nodded.

Erin stood up and she nearly fell back down. River helped her stay standing. She stroked her stomach lovingly.

"How far along are you?" River asked.

"Five Months." She replied, her smile brightly beaming against her sad eyes.

"God has blessed you many times over, Erin… I hope someday to be as lucky as you and your family." He said softly.

"I know you will River. We are more than lucky to have this life." Her smile soon disappeared as she heard a sharp cry from the upstairs.

"Danica? What is it, what's wrong?" she cooed climbing up the staircase.

"Where's papa and Broderick?"

"Gone to get dinner as always, don't you go fretting my sweet little cherub."

River then saw the fear in Danica's eyes. They suddenly heard rapid footsteps; River went down the other two not far behind him and found Broderick bruised and battered, but alive.

"Where is papa?" Danica demanded of her brother.

"He was taken, the sheriff said he had been takin' too much of his deer and that he had to be punished."

Erin cupped a hand to her mouth, and tears fell from her eyes.

"River please help us…" Danica said tugging on his tunic.

"I Promise I will Danica, Gregory will be home. I swear it to you all."


	2. Chapter 2: Green Eyed Monster

Gregory lay in a dank cell, he heard the guards opening the doors to let the Sheriff down into the dungeons. He was in gaming mood but Gregory stood still as the Sheriff came to his cell.

"Do you know why you are here?" the Sheriff asked haphazardly.

"Because, I have been killing animals that you think belong to you." Gregory replied.

"Oh no, no, no, no that's not the reason. You have a man in your home that _belongs_ to me."

Gregory pretended to act like he was trying to think,

"No, sorry I don't believe so."

"The man is my master of arms, my right hand shall we say, he is dark, sinister really and usually quite brooding. About your height and raven hair more commonly seen in black leather."

"No I am sorry I haven't seen anyone who matches that…"

"Oh don't be smart."

They were shrewdly interrupted by a guard who came down the stairwell.

"M'lord Sheriff, Sir Guy is here, he requests an audience with you." Said the bewildered guard.

"He doesn't need an audience for god sakes he's my master of arms not some peasant." He yelled marching up the stairs. He opened the doors to the great hall and found Guy, in a plain **_white_** tunic and his black trousers.

"Oh Thank God." The Sheriff muttered. "Where in the Devil's name have you been Gisborne?"

River looked at the short, balding man in front of him, "You presume to know me, sir."

"Stop with the jesting Gisborne, we need to get on with finding Hood." River looked at this man, he knew was the Sheriff but he knew nothing else of him.

"My name is River, you have a dear friend locked away in your dungeon, and I demand you release him at once."

The Sheriff laughed at thinking this was a joke,

"Alright you've taken this gag far enough Gisborne."

River unsheathed his blade "I make no joke sir, I will not allow this tyranny to take my friend's life."

"You don't have any friends, Gisborne." The Sheriff laughed again but then as he did so his master of arms placed his sword against his throat.

"Let Gregory Devereux go." River said through gritted teeth.

"Fine have it your way Gisborne." The Sheriff stated in agreement. The doors of the great hall swung open once again and a guard and a young woman walked through, causing River to remove his blade from the Sheriff's neck and sheath it.

"The Lady Marian, m'lord." The guard said and then exited.

"Ah Marian, always a pleasure…" the Sheriff indicated looking back at Guy to see if he'd drop his hero act in front of Marian. Guy simply wasn't even staring at Marian; he was in awe of her.

"Sir Guy it pleases me to know you are alright," she said softly.

"Excuse me, m'lady but my name is not Guy, it is River." He replied in frustration. He grew tired of having to explain that, but then perhaps his name was Guy or Gisborne.

"Marian would you be so kind as to take Gisborne to the physician." The Sheriff asked.

"But of course, I shall." She curtsied holding her hand out to River and the confusion on his face as placed his hand on top of hers. He and Marian journeyed past the great hall and stopped abruptly as she hit him across the face.

"What are you playing at?" she forced out in a loud whisper.

"Pardon?" his eyes were almost as innocent as his tone.

"What you can't expect me to believe that your changing your whole life around just for one man."

"I Have two Points for you, Lady Marian is it… two points. I am not _this_ Guy of Gisborne and I am not doing it for one man I do it for his whole family. So I suggest you lay your hand on someone else." His manner was certainly as gruff but for indefinitely the reasoning was different; he was almost selfless, and kind.

She took him to the Physician, as ordered; she then saw the ring upon his finger, the band that he had gotten no use out of because she had left him alone at the altar. Saul, the Sheriff's physician examined Guy and as swiftly as Saul touched the back of his head, he yelped out in pain. Saul removed his hand and noted there was bit of dried blood on the tips of his fingers.

"It would appear that he's hit his head causing him to lose parts of his memories m'lord." Saul stated.

"Is there way it can be cured?"

"With time and perhaps a few things to try and jog it, it should return." Saul said motioning to Marian.

"La de da de da…" the Sheriff replied

Marian went out of Nottingham; she needed to speak to Robin about Guy's condition. She found him almost instantly well rather he found her almost instantly.

"Marian what is it?" He said with his usual cheeky grin.

"Sir Guy, he's back but…"

Robin foolishly gaped at this,

"So the Great Gisborne survived…" Robin grinned again.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Marian asked almost angrily. Robin turned away from her coyly. "Robin what did you do?"

"I didn't do nothing, just gave some man some help moving some junk."

"That junk wouldn't happen to be another man would it?" she said rhetorically.

"You can't prove it was me." Robin said getting flustered.

"If his memory returns-" Marian started but Robin put a hand to her,

"Whoa hold on, he doesn't remember…" Robin laughed.

"No he doesn't and the Physician said I should help him in jogging his memory. You can't expect that I can do this alone." Marian cried out.

"No perhaps not, but Marian you owe him, you did kind of leave him at the altar looking like a fool." Robin replied sheepishly.

"Me! What about you… you're the one who put in him danger multiple times for your petty 'noble' quests."

"You were going to go through with the marriage for your father's sake, plus it was based on a lie."

"He's changed… don't know why but I know he has changed."

"You're starting to like the new Gisborne, aren't you?" Robin insinuated.

"You shouldn't mock Robin, although I do like the green on you oh it's very becoming."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You are green with jealousy is what I mean." She smiled now. She mounted her horse after Robin told her to go back Nottingham and she playfully rolled her eyes then batted her lashes.


	3. Chapter 3: A Lash from the Past

For the one time in the sense of his new life, River had seen a small glimpse of who he was before, previous to him losing his memory. He had been cruel and dauntingly so, that he feared that Gregory and his family's kindness to him had been sorely misplaced. As he lay resting in the physician's quarantined room, the crook of his elbow all that shielded and consumed his eyes to the pain and guilt. Had he been so wrong to let these memories slither back into his mind? Perhaps the dream was all but true, yet he couldn't let it be.

"In part, my memory is resurfacing but I still lack so much of it… It only seems to be wavering images of Hell, my hell." He confessed.

"My son, you are not a demon spawned from the mouth of Satan. You are but a tragic man of Hellish circumstance. Ask God for forgiveness, then forgive yourself, and others will follow suit."

"What if I cannot do such a task as self-forgiveness?" River inquired through a clenched jaw.

"Then find someone who can…" The Priest then shut the confessional's window to end his confession. River got up from his knees and crossed himself. His head was low upon his shoulders, his chin to the beginning of his chest; he hadn't seen where he was going, too distracted in his worry, he slammed into her.

"Oof! I am sorry, forgive me." She said.

"Lady Marian?" River arched his head up to her.

"Sir G…River, what are you doing here?" she tilted her head.

"I am here for…-he looked at the confessional then back to her- the morning mass."

She followed his eyes to the confessional, then looked quickly back into his eyes, she never realized how glazed over they were, how much pain lay within them even without his memory, his eyes seemed haunted.

"Will you sit with me?" she asked polite coyness played in her voice.

"Yes milady I shall…" His voice was rich with an almost hidden patch of pain. As the bells tolled to end the mass Marian offered her hand to him to help him out the pew. He took it gladly as they both stood. He walked her out of the church, as a familiar hooded figure came into the church purposely walking into River.

"Excuse me watch your step, Sir…" said a falsely creaky voice.

"Pardon me sir; I am sorry I was in your way." River said taking Marian's hand again and stepping outside to the snow.

"Marian-he took off his cloak and wrapped it around her- I don't want you catching cold out here."

"What of you? You could catch your death in this snow."

River fetched a carriage for him and Marian and as he did so, he grabbed the back of his head, the images of blood and fire and debris made him cry out in painful recollection.

"River?" Marian yelled out to him.

"Stay back Marian." He cried. She ignored his plea as she rushed over to him.

"What is it; don't shut me out, River." Marian saw how longingly he protested and he refused to say anything the carriage ride back to Nottingham Castle.

**Guy** held out a hand to Marian and let her out of the carriage. "Gisborne!" The Sheriff's voice crackled with a loathsome force, He had seen Vaisey and his facial mien hardly was an expression that dictated good news for anyone but Vaisey.

"I have let your _friend _go, Gisborne… as promised now you hold up your end."

"Yes milord."

Marian had been made to leave his side. She was escorted forcefully into the castle and now there was nothing more to be said as she had seen Guy had been placed in the shackles.

"Oh before we begin I thought you might want this." Vaisey tossed him the black silk scarf that Vaisey had used as a blindfold on him all those years ago.

Guy had given it to a guard and asked him to place it around his eyes. The guard tightly pulled the scarf around Guy's eyes and harshly knotted it against the back of his head. No mercy Guy thought.

"No Mercy." Guy repeated aloud.

Guy felt himself begin forced to walk this wasn't the way to the dungeons this was the way to Vaisey's bedchamber. He remembered this walk, it was almost the same walk he took when he was eighteen, he had been only a boy then when he came to Vaisey and the sessions were more controlled.

They had entered Vaisey's room, Guy's hands in shackles were now atop and dropped onto the same hook that lay within the ceiling.

Vaisey's voice cruel but soft said,

"Take off his jerkin and lift his shirt." Guy suddenly felt cold, the deed was done.

"What is your name?" Vaisey asked.

"Sir Guy Crispin of Gisborne."

Suddenly the hot quick snap of leather hit his back.

"Correct! Second question what was your mother and father's names?"

"Lord and Lady Gisborne, Roger and Ghislaine."

The whipping sound was his only hint as to when he was to be struck again.

"And they died of what?"

"They died in a fire!" Flogged again.

"Who caused it?"

"Me,.." Hit twice in rapid succession.

"Me who?"

"Sir Guy Crispin of Gisborne, their son."

He could no longer sense if he was telling the truth that was just lies or if he had lied by actually telling the truth either way he felt Vaisey's grip tighten on his wounded shoulder and then jested him

"So was it worth it?"

His body was weak with passing anger.

"A Clue, NO!"

He roared out in dismal anguish and as Vaisey ripped the blindfold from his eyes, Guy received five more lashes making the total a full bloodied ten thrashings to his back.

"You never learn do you Gisborne?" Vaisey asked rhetorically.


	4. Chapter 4: Confronting Hood

Guy had been released from his shackles, the ten lashes were nothing to sour pain of knowing who he was, and knowing most of his memory had finally returned. His body was but an empty canvas that was now painted with his blood by Vaisey. He walked striding past Marian's guest quarters. _She hadn't seen him,_ _good_ he thought.

_His skin is the breadth of parchment paper that I write upon. The Moonlight and the driven snow are nonsense to compare to how fair he is at this moment. He told me that He still does not remember who he is but day by day I have an ever presented fear that by the morning's light that who he is in these past few days shall be gone forever. He is no longer Sir Guy of Gisborne, Father, but He is, I don't know how to quite explain it. I hope you are well. All my Love, M._

She had made her way to go to the post room but as she saw Guy talking to a guardsman she lightly tucked her letter away and perhaps her fear had now been realized. She ran out after him and grabbed his wrist.

Guy's heart raced as Marian grabbed his chilled wrist, pulling him back to her. He tried tearing it away but she was warmer than him, her sudden warmth made him dizzy. Her strength and surety was more than he could fight off. He fought back the urge to wince as she held onto his bruised wrist firmly.

"Listen River I've been distressed about you." she said at last.

"What have you been worrying 'bout me for, it is not anything like you to worry Marian about someone like Me." he interjected finally taking his wrist out from her grasp, trying to walking away.

"Bloody Hell River it doesn't have to be like that." His gaze locked hers as he span back to face her. He couldn't out right tell her, she could not be with him no matter how much he wanted it to be so, he sighed defiantly.

"River tell me the truth." She continued to shout back at him. His head lolled with a combination of exhaustion and pain that tore through his whole body, He fell clutching his body. He slunk, knees quaking, shoulders shaking, he arched his back and then fell back to the snow.

Vaisey had returned just in time to see Guy collapse onto the ground.

"Foul play, Gisborne?" he sneered.

"M'lord he just…he just fainted." Marian stated almost inaudibly.

"Take him to my physician then. Chop, chop haven't all day for poor Gisborne."

Guy held Marian close in his arms as she reached the physician, Saul. He saw Sir Guy with a woman that guided his arms. He suddenly recognized the woman,

"What have you done?" Saul said accusatorily at both Guy and Marian.

"He fainted for an unknown reason to me."

"Likely story…"

"It's true." Marian stated trying to prove that she hadn't hurt the master of arms.

As Saul placed him on the bed.

"Saul what's wrong with him?" she questioned worriedly.

"Milady you must leave…" the physician said.

"No!" she cried out.

"Take her away…" the man in the bed replied softly.

"Please I beg you…" Marian started. Saul's assisting nursemaid tried to get her out.

"River No!" she screamed.

"Do not call me that ever! Take her away!" he bellowed.

In his weakness, Guy felt the release of his suffocated lungs in a few short and unsatisfying breaths; his back trickled with more blood that Saul dabbed away but every motion of the muscles in his back made the blood continue to pour. Saul tirelessly dabbed his wounds again.

"If His bleeding persists and we are unable to abate is it true he might die." The young nurse asked. Guy hadn't been exactly awake or unconscious but he heard her words clearly. Death would only be too kind, for what he had done to the people of this country.

Marian went back to the spot to where Guy had fallen flat on his back and she noticed the imprint and the snow was ever slightly red, she looked up a horrified expression on her normally refined face. She had to speak with Robin and Guy; she had to know why he had tried to kill Guy, and most of all she had to know if Guy still loved her.

In Sherwood,

Much and Little John had recently settled back at camp making ready a fire. Allan, Will and Djaq were chatting amongst themselves.

"Tell me why you did this Robin?" they all heard her yell. They all stopped almost wanting to listen in.

"I did it because he is an arrogant tyrant lackey." Robin replied indignantly. His was face hot and red. "Why does this all even matter, Marian?"

"Because you have condemned him to his death, I have seen him fight as you do; for the right thing but now he has his memory and it's eating him alive." She retorted

"Good. Maybe then he'll learn something." Robin yelled.

"Is this all a game to you Robin, this is a man who has made bad choices and now that he has attempted to make good on his life he still sees himself as the terror he was before he lost his memory, and I fear he is dooming himself to make errors that he cannot amend due to his servitude to the Sheriff."

"If it were a game Marian, who would win? Certainly not the people of this country or the King and makes those choices willingly."

"If you had your way Guy would be dead!" she shrilly stated.

"Oh So Now it's 'Guy' hmm?" He mused angrily.

"You don't kill in cold blood, but yet upon him you would?" she coldly let out a sigh.

"Marian-he went to touch her shoulder but she hit his hand away- He isn't a good Guy." He smiled cheekily at his pun.

"I have seen, he has a side that is brave and gentle." She replied defeated. She remember how his eyes in the cathedral, pure and yet haunted in soft stained glass light. She felt Robin grip at her shoulder again, but she didn't want his touch on her she had wanted only Gisborne's alone.


	5. Chapter 5: The First Cut Is The Deepest

Author's Note: I Own Nothing, no matter how much I want to Own Guy of Gisborne. Warning trigger cutting!

He let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He loved her despite her pretense of saying she cared for him, he huffed hotly; _as if she could love me as if anyone could love me_ his blood was running thick through the veins he so wanted to rip out. _No one could ever love a beast._

He suddenly heard the rapid knock of the door to the physician's quarters. The pounding of his heart grew loud within his ears as Saul answered to door. He placed the blade to his forearm; he had to bring physicality to this emotional pain. He rationalized this as he finally lightly pulled the serrated edge of his dagger against his cold flesh, barely breaking through the flesh. He stopped as he felt the searing burst of his blood warming the small barrier of skin he had cut through and as he sensed Saul and Marian nearly coming in, he slid the dagger under the bed and then lay like he hadn't done a single act but lying there in the bed.

Saul gestured her to go in. He couldn't hear her voice just yet, as his heart tiredly pressed against his chest soon became as insubstantial as her _love_. She had seen his back; the lashes were now all but darkly fading scars. She stared at him and then walked to face him as she crouched down to look into his eyes he said,

"If anyone could see me right now they'd be shocked, frightened and justly judging me for there is no other side to me Marian," his hope was that she couldn't see through his lie but it was no use. He wished he had been good enough for her. Her sigh was mournful and made him quiver.

"Oh Guy you have another side, a good side I have seen it." She stated.

"Then why…why do you reject it. Especially when I need you the most." He countered his voice cracking as it was caught in a sweltering wave of pain.

"I do not know." She replied honestly. He screamed at this,

"You don't know!?-He moved his body closer to hers and lowered his tone- I know why because you love an outlaw… You chose his love a long time ago. I don't know why I could believe there would ever be a chance for you and I. Just say no Marian, just tell me no one last time and I will leave you alone."

"Guy I..I…" How could she complete that sentence she had loved Robin but things were different now, she longed for his touch and only his; His stare was broke her.

"I Love You." She said with a congenial certainty.

He wanted to cry out in bliss, he wanted to laugh like this was some kind of a joke; he wanted to die in front of her if she was lying, but all he could say was to appeal his disbelief,

"What?" his body soon shook lightly and instantly as she said again,

"I Love You, Guy."

He realized his body was shaking due to the blood he was losing and had lost earlier.

"I have always loved you…" she said quietly and attempted to kiss him softly on the lips, but he turned away revealing the cut to her, killing his old self, to make room for her love, but did he kill the old him, or just bleeding out the new one.

"Saul!" she cried as she rapid searched for the dagger. She found had it nearly dropping as it was the same one he had used on her as the Nightwatchman half a year ago.

"Oh My God."


	6. Chapter 6: Maybe Angels Don't Remember

He let Saul tie up his wound without yielding a single exclamation of pain. He suppressed the suffering as always, bringing himself to tell her that he would always love her made his head ache with images of how she had left at the altar looking a fool, how he had forced himself to try to hate looking at her. As the outlaw had said her heart belonged to another, he had given his to her freely, telling her she commanded its will to fade or live. As Saul left the pair of them alone Marian finally spoke.

"Guy do you have secrets?"

"You already know them all, Marian." He said. She handed him a goblet and sloshed water into it. He drained the goblet into his dried mouth but it hadn't quenched his thirst; the water almost made his thirst worsen to drink it.

"I do?" She murmured.

"You know the validity of my heart, you know that I am a black knight, you know that I almost killed the King and Hood. You know me, and yet I do not know you, I realize that I owe my heart and soul to someone I barely know." He lifted dagger and began to clean of his blood from it.

The blade shone almost dimly with crimson, it was lingering reminder that he was at one point harsh and perhaps perplexed on loyalties. Betrayal was the worst sin to him and to him he had done that too many times to a woman he professed to love. It could be because he was on the wrong side and she was on the worthwhile side, the kind that wanted to let him in. Feasibly he had already known she was doing it for England and not for him necessarily.

He was heartsick, torn between being the man had been who he truly was, and maybe the layer that hid him bleakly for facing the mirror. He was a man but with insecurities of a child.

_Guy! You must act like a man, and not a child. Do not shame me._ He heard his father's voice clearly.

"Forgive Me…" he said at the remembrance. She could see he wasn't exactly looking at her; his eyes were distantly glazed over. He lay with a void expression trying to stay at attention. He was still living in a shadow, he knew that it didn't matter whose shadow it was, whether it was the Sheriff's, his father's, or even Hood's, he couldn't escape the darkness of any of their shadows.

Both their thoughts were cruelly interrupted by Vaisey.

"Oh Good News, You haven't offed yourself yet." He sneered at Guy.

"He needs rest milord."

"Did anyone ask for your opinion missy, Clue, No!" he chuckled. Guy found breathing was outright regrettable as Vaisey slapped him on the chest almost sadistically playful and cheerful. He winced.

"Oh Blah-di-dah-di-dah, Gisborne, you are my master of arms, not a prissy damsel, get up now." Vaisey spat at him demandingly. Marian felt terrified as Guy raised himself nearly slinking back down onto the bed, due to his loss of balance and blood.

He grabbed his faded black sark pulling it over his head and then slowly grasped his black leather as Marian did, her eyes almost begging to tell him something else. Her secret. He snatched the jacket from her hands and placed it on. _His Armor_ she thought raggedly almost judgingly. The admonition glint in his eyes gave her a clear assumption that she couldn't tell him that secret yet; whether it was because Vaisey was there or because he was almost peering into her soul and already knew it, she didn't know. She had to tell him, no more secrets not from him, even if it meant death. She did hope it wouldn't go that far.

She looked almost tilting her head to catch a better last glance of him as he left the Physician's quarters silently. As the footsteps faded from her ears, she too left the quarters to head into her own. Along her way she posted her letter to her father and found a woman with a child arguing with the guard at the front gate.

"What seems to be the problem?" Marian asked.

"Where is River?" the woman begged. Marian looked at her almost melancholically she sighed. She told the guard to let the woman and the child in saying she was a friend, which was only a half-truth. Marian tried getting out earshot of the front gate's posted guards as she motioned them to follow her into her chambers she closed the door.

"Who are you…" the little girl asked indignantly to Marian.

"Danica." was Erin's only warning to her daughter.

Marian realized who these two were; they were part of the family who had saved Guy's life.

"I was only asking Mamma. Maybe Angels don't remember they have names, like River." She smiled. Marian nearly choked out a cry.

"I am not an angel." She lowly yelped.

"Have you seen River?" Erin rephrased her previous question to Marian.

"Why are you keen on finding Gu-River…?" She corrected herself in time.

"We wish to thank him for papa's safe return." Danica replied quickly before her mother. "I even made him a drawing with my new colored waxes." She said holding it out to Marian.

She lightly took up the drawing and saw what appeared to be a rose with falling petals.

"Gregory said that River stood up bravely to the Sheriff for our family." Small tears stained Danica's eyes as her mother said this and held onto her legs firmly.

"We Miss Him. We not want him be dead." She pouted exasperatedly. Marian was slightly speechless by how kind their words were, about Guy and her. This was a truly remarkable family.

"It sounds like you all are very yourselves," She outbreaths to the two of them as she smiles. She knew Guy had been changing but the thoughts of his doubts clouded her mind, she finally told them who their _River _really was, at first Erin was confused, but then remembered how River had told her that his nightmares seemed too real to be only nightmares. She had sat down at this point and to take this all in, but it was also the pain that lay in her womb that gave her so many more scares the truth of River's identity. She could feel the baby, and this baby wasn't going to wait.

"Milday, I am going to have this child." Erin said sternly. Marian gaped thoughtlessly. "Mamma?" Danica shrieked in both fear and excitement.

She quickly rushed to get to Saul as she reached some of her senses, but rammed right into Guy. They nearly fell back against one another yet they both leapt back on their feet resiliently as if they had recovered fully or had never been knocked to the ground.

"What's the rush Marian?" he asked. She motioned him to run with her to Saul's quarters.

"Your friend… Gregory.. His wife and daughter are here they came here to thank you for saving Gregory but now Erin is going to give birth." She explained hastily to him. She handed him the picture that Danica had drawn for him. He suddenly slowed his pace, and then came to a complete stop. He stared at the waxed rose with its falling/en petals. He folded the parchment into his jacket. They banged on the door loudly Saul didn't answer.

"He's out picking herbs for remedies." Nursemaid Lara said quietly as she followed the pair of them.

"No Men Sir Guy, sorry." She stated once reaching the door.

"Let him in please." Erin begged.

"It's unheard of Miss." She said.


	7. Chapter 7: Meet Marian

"I don't care the Man is practically family!" Erin yelled

"Marian can you take Danica elsewhere, Danica, promise me you'll behave for Lady Marian." Guy stared down into the girl's light green eyes. Danica hugged his legs and then went to hold Marian's hand. Marian glanced back to see Guy looking determined almost unwavering as he went to Erin's side then exited.

"Now Erin break my hand if you have to-holds out his ungloved hand for her to hold onto-…Erin you are going to need to push." She grabbed his hand and tried very hard not to scream in his ear as she pushed, and pushed and pushed. Suddenly Guy and Erin heard a simple cry that sounded simply disoriented. Lara cleaned the baby off,

"Congratulations Erin, you have another son." Guy said looking back at her from staring at the child. "Erin?"

Her eyes were closed, the rise and fall to her chest was the only thing that told him she was still alive. She whispered something. Guy couldn't hear her, he placed his ear closer her.

"His name is River." She said softly. Guy couldn't help but smile almost amused and sincere. Erin's eyes opened finally as Guy propped her up carefully against the soft pillowed head board and Lara placed the baby into his mother's arms. Suddenly Guy heard the shouts of his name that made the blood freeze within his veins.

"Gisborne!" Vaisey had come at last. Guy ran out the door as Danica rushed into the room. The vile contempt rose in his heart, as Vaisey screamed again,

"Gisborne!"

Guy forced a bracing seething breath as he readied himself for the onslaught of ridicule. Marian noted this and held him back from going to face Vaisey.

"Guy don't go just yet." Marian said.

"I Must, Marian go back into your chamber I will come back in when I am done with Vaisey." He sighed slowly. She huffed in anger and did as she was told.

"Milord?" He said running alongside his Master.

"Have you any idea how important the council of nobles is to me? Well with your absences as of late I have been forced to do something I really wish didn't have to do."

"And what would that be milord?" Guy asked almost fearful of the answer.

"Prince John's liaison; Jasper has informed me that I am to give you leave without pay."

"Are you saying I am sacked?" Guy implored in pain.

"Yes; the Prince cannot tolerate your incompetence Gisborne and nor can I for that matter so I am taking Locksley away."

"Where will I go Milord, You know I have no lands, no…home." Guy's heart had a rhythm of condemned hangman's drum roll.

"Oh Gisborne do grow up! Do I look like a man who cares a clue-shaking his head-No, so I suggest you find someone who will put you up or find a cheap inn because you are no longer in my service." Vaisey tried to walk away falsely sneering at this moment.

"Milord please… I beg you I will do anything. Please I swear to you, I will do anything, whatever it takes to prove my worth again." Guy followed pleading for his life.

Vaisey turned to face him,

"Anything Gisborne?" the sneer hadn't left the Sheriff's lips. Guy uneasily nodded.

"Then Go Kill the King and Hood and then maybe it will prove you loyal to the Prince." He barked out in laughter. "Oh wait you already failed in those endeavors… So no there is nothing you can do, and Ooh your leper friend is being tossed out as well."

"You can't do this!" They both whipped around to see Marian, "He has done nothing but serve you loyally and you throw him out like a common stray."

"No One asked your opinion Lady Marian," Vaisey snapped. He then took hold of his former master of arms' hair and yanked it back so Guy was forced to look him in the eye.

"If you do not leave this castle by midday, I will end your pitiful existence with your own blade. You are and always have been useless, pathetic and replaceable, Gisborne, understood?"

"Yes Milord." Guy let out a silent cry as he was released and Vaisey went off to find his new master of arms or rather his new Gisborne.

Guy was minutes done from packing nearly everything from his room in Nottingham when three sharp knocks came from the door.

"Come In…" He said slowly.

"Are you alright?" Marian said as strode.

_No I am not bloody alright _he longed to say, but he nodded and replied, "I'm fine."

"Guy…You could always stay with my father and me in our summer home."

"You are an unmarried maiden, and your father is in ill health. I am sorry I have to decline Marian."

"Why do you think that, that has any precedence on me?"

"It is not the way of a knight." He retorted.

"You have done things that are not knightly before." Marian lightly raised an eyebrow. Guy simply glowered.

"Do you enjoy this? Of course you do what am I saying, you have always taken such pleasure in my discomfort." He threw the canvas bag off the table.

"You don't know what it is like to have nothing! To have no one!" he raked an uneasy hand through his hair.

"Guy You Have Me."

"If I did, you would tell me…-he stopped before he'd say something regrettable- would you allow me to get to know you, and tell me the truth? Before you say you love me again." His eyes were bearing down on her almost making her cringe.

"Yes." She said it like she had just signed her own death.

"The only reason I want this is because I do not know who you are, where your loyalties lie."

"My Name is Marian, I am the daughter of Edward and Kate of Knighton and what do I owe this pleasure?" she smiled playfully.


	8. Chapter 8: Hanging in A Moment of Love

Erin let out a tittering sigh of disagreement as Guy told her what had occurred and she stated,

"You could always stay with the family, you are part of it now." Her voice was weakly outshined as he shook his head.

"How can you say that Erin, you know who I am."

"Yes and you have a heart underneath all the leather." She placed a delicate hand to his chest. He lightly grimaced,

"You have too many mouths to feed; I'd only be a burden."

She struck her hand against his face,

"You listen to me Guy of Gisborne, you will be no more trouble than my new child. You are allowed to stay as long as you work."

He nodded, sighed and rubbed his cheek, "That sounds fair…and what of Marian?"

"I like her well enough but she has her father to be looking after." Erin said cradling her son.

Suddenly there was knocking at the door, Guy froze, it wasn't yet midday and he had yet to shove all his belonging from Locksley.

"It is only me." Said a female voice.

"I'll leave you two be." Erin beamed and exited letting in Marian. Marian was all packed up and the sight of her leaving this place without him, made Guy sick to his stomach or maybe his heart; either one he wanted to remove from the ache they had created. She intruded his pained thoughts as she said,

"You promise to visit me in Clun."

"If I must." He smiled with sincerity and sadness. She caught him off guard by placing her arms around him; he lightly gripped her at the same time as she grasped him heartily.

"You will always be in my heart…" he choked out quietly that made her stop their embrace and look at his eyes.

"Why are you crying, it isn't like we are going to die, my love." she said with an affectionate smile.

"Marian do not pretend you know me anymore than I know you, I saw the look on your face when you reached for my dagger. You are the Nightwatchman." He cried out.

"Did you betray my confidence and tell the Sheriff?" she shrieked.

"No, but did you not betray mine by telling Hood my weakness?" Guy's eyes intently stared fire and water within them.

"You know when I said I love you always, it wasn't a lie I do love you Guy." She pleaded.

"Do not avoid my question by clouding my heart, Marian."

"I…I… do not even know it so how could I possibly tell Robin even if I wanted to, for I know not what your weakness is Guy."

She could almost hear his heart being ripped to shreds as he said

"It's you… Marian, you are my weakness…"

"You are Man with a stigma to choose love that overthrows all his being, but you do not allow yourself to see the cherished moments that lie there in love's arms." She stated.

"And what have I to do make you see that my life with you can never be; you made that perfectly clear when you denied me the right to call you my wife."

"Guy if I could take that back and undo the hurt I caused you." He stopped her

"Marian you cause more agony by simply keeping me in my humanity. If I were a different man, a better man, I'd be assured that you could really love me."

"But I do… I do Love You! Why can't you just let me?" she yelled.

"Because No One, No One could ever love me…" he retorted hostilely.

She was now beginning to see the real fear, the reason why he pushed her and everyone in his life away and why he thought happiness was beyond his reach and she knew she alone could not help him. She grabbed her bag up and stormed out refusing to let him see her cry.

Guy had finished packing but he could not have it end like this, he would do anything to prove that he was the only one fit to be the man of her heart. There was thing he knew even Vaisey couldn't resist, _a show_. Guy had come up with a plan, a plan that might mean his life but none of it mattered for if he didn't have a heart or a life to lose.

Midday arrived and Marian had been in Sherwood talking with the gang; Much was the first to speak,

"He cannot be trusted he tried to kill Robin and the King."

"One Good deed is not enough to rid Gisborne of all his atrocities…" Will agreed.

"You see my gang doesn't like him either." Robin grinned that insufferable grin, but it quickly faded as Marian said,

"You see him with hate and he has no choice but either act out on that hate towards you or himself, and usually ends coming back to hurt him tenfold than it does you Robin."

"Marian brings up a valid point." Djaq finally stated. "He's only a man of hate because he doesn't know love like you Robin." Djaq furthered Marian's point. Suddenly close within earshot of Locksley they heard the Village herald present news from Nottingham Castle.

"The Former Master of Locksley Manor Sir Guy of Gisborne has confessed to being a traitor against the Crowned King; Richard the Lionheart." Herald proclaimed. "and has been sentenced by Sheriff of Nottingham to die."

Marian's heart sank and was confused as to how it was possible. Robin's voice came into focus,

"What is Gisborne or Vaisey playing at?"

"I don't know." Marian said for the second time. "And I don't care if you all are with me or against him but I am going." She placed her hood up.

In Nottingham Castle's Courtyard

Guy simply tried to breathe as his eyes scanned the crowd. His eyes were overly bright almost feverish. They haunted the Sheriff's moves as he quickly told Guy "Cheer up dear boy today is only the beginning…" The Sheriff's voice trailed off as Guy's eyes spotted Marian within the crowd. The fear was only to be equaled by his shame. He had finally been ready to let himself love her but it was too late for he was also readied for the noose to either break him or choke him to death. He waited with serene anticipation to be quickly falling and as The Sheriff's entered his ears again, he lifted his head to the sky,

"By the power vested in me by our good King Richard, I sentence Sir Guy of Gisborne to be hung by neck till dead; do the condemned have any finally words?" Vaisey sneered.

"I Love You Marian of Knighton." His voice trembled as he yelled it out finally looking to her through the massive crowd. The hangman then kicked the stool out from under Guy, and Guy's neck did not break instead, he began to asphyxiate as the noose grasped his lasting breaths. Marian cried out to Guy and Robin shot the arrow that freed him, Guy lay limp; his hands still bound behind him. Marian then held him close praying he would not die.


	9. Chapter 9: A Choice- Live or Die

A/N: Sorry It Took So Long To Get This Bleeding Fic Updated, Lots of Drama authentic and not anyways on to the fic.

In a matter of curt moments Guy's eyes flung open in time to see Marian being saved by Robin, her true savior, but as Robin and his gang were quickly surrounded by the crowd, he lost sight of Marian. His heart could have been strewn across the courtyard for all he cared; he knew he'd likely not see her again. Love once again had forsaken him.

He suddenly felt himself being picked off the ground and his hands unbound. He looked back to find Gregory Devereux and his son, Broderick untying his bonds. They quickly whisked Guy off through the crowd just as quickly as Robin had swept off with Marian. They mounted the two horses that waited outside of the castle gates. Gregory sharing a horse with Broderick and Guy took to the other and they shot out of Nottingham faster than lightning.

The trio safely met up with Robin and his gang. Guy saw Marian again; his heart was heavily throbbing against his chest. As he dismounted, Marian became tremulously unaware that as she pulled him he went in to kiss her; a deepened passionate kiss that only lasted mere seconds before Robin split them apart.

"Breathe!" Robin exclaimed ire filling his own lungs.

"Why did you save me?" Guy held his loving gaze with Marian but his question was directed at Robin.

"Because Marian seems to care a great deal for you and I care a lot for her, it only seemed logical to help you, even if you didn't deserve her ehhh it."

"Ah, I see. So in your mind, Guy doesn't deserve to have love." Marian snapped out at him.

Guy looked at the ground, "Marian…" he said warningly.

"Answer me Hood…" Marian snapped again, uncharacteristically.

The Gang shot Marian an almost fearful look and Guy was completely floored.

"Do you see what he has turned you into? What happened to the Marian I love?" Robin spat out.

Guy now wished they all had just let him die, the guilt made his heart clench up, within his chest.

"I love him Robin…" Marian said.

"No!" They all thought it was Robin's voice to shout that but indeed not, for it was Guy's, Guy couldn't, and wouldn't have it be and let England's only hero have his heart ripped out. Yes Robin was his rival but no one deserved to be empty-hearted not even Hood.

"I love you, too Marian but no… no you will not do this."

"Gisborne…" a stunned Robin started but Guy waved him off.

"Locksley you have, had her heart… and I…"

"Don't say it…" Much prayed in a whispered voice.

"I have nothing, how can I even begin to love her when I cannot even begin to know what it is…"

"Yep he went there…" Much sounded discontent as he waited for anyone to object to Guy's statement.

Robin could see that Marian and Guy had changed. If not for the sense of one being like the other, it baffled him. He waited to see if Guy was playing him for a moment, but the cruel intent was gone, the hate was all but disappeared from his nemesis, Guy didn't even smirk sardonically at him.

Marian also was confused,

"Why did you announce your love to her only to renounce in the presence of us, Outlaws?" Robin asked carefully.

"Because I do love her but she deserves more than my love can give, you may not realize this, but I have no lands, no title, I have nothing." He said looking Robin dead in the eyes. Robin then couldn't handle his fiery stare a moment longer, he had to look away. Guy faced Marian the same fevered glow in his eyes as he had before he was to be hung lingered as he spoke to her.

"You know I could offer you the world, Marian and my heart, but it isn't what you really want. You want what is right for England and I am not what is right for England." He said.

She tensed up and managed to slap him hard across the face. He let her do it, he didn't object, he didn't yell, but he just lifted his head ever so slightly and walked away from the group of Outlaws, the Devereux, and the maid he had hoped to never fall for again.

"I thought you loved me Guy, was I wrong to assume that?" she called out to him. He ignored her. He wished she'd learn that he was trying to help her, trying to help England by keeping his distance. He mounted the black steed, he knew that in her eyes this would seem like abandonment but in reality it was keeping her safe; keeping all of England safe even if it meant he could be a part of it anymore.

All he ever wanted was her, but now he knew the only way he could prove himself in his own eyes was to tell the King to come home, before Vaisey would try and kill him in the Holy Land.

"Goodbye Marian." His voice was low and yet thunderous.

As he rode off, Marian fell to her knees defeated and alone meaning without him.

* * *

Three Days Later

Guy arrived in Portsmouth, and waited for the ship that would bear him in, and take him to the Holy Land. He stopped at the inn's stables and gave his horse to the stable boy,

"You look like that Sir Guy of Gisborne bloke, are you?" the boy asked worriedly.

"Why would you ask that…" he answered the boy with his own question.

"Because the Sheriff of Nottingham placed a price on his head dead or alive, and my parents who own the tavern if they thought you were him like I did then they might turn you in."

"It is true I am he, whom you speak of but why are you telling me this surely you'd want to turn me in." Guy admitted bitter to the stable boy surely know that he had a charge on his head people would want kill him all the more.

"Not if it meant my parents became part of the reason for your death." The boy's frown quickly dropped further. Guy handed the boy two gold sovereigns, after which he left the stable. Guy heard the ship coming into port and he waited a brief moment as this was the time to get on board. His mind drifted to Marian for a moment.

'_Everything's a choice' _her voice echoed plainly through his mind and it caused his heart to sink.

Marian had been right, as usual, life was full of choices and this was it he could either let himself go to the Holy Land and warn the King or he could stay in England by her side and hope for the best. He let himself go aboard knowing he had to make it right for England and redeem himself to Marian and even England itself.

_Forgive me, Marian for I cannot forgive myself _he thought as the ship known as The Circe drifted off to Jerusalem. He was cold and tired when they told him they had arrived. He got up immediately, he was also weak from hunger, but it didn't matter, he had to go to the King. The last time he did this venture it was for the polar opposite reason. He journeyed to the camps of Acre.

He was at first dishearteningly thrown into one of the tent, the tent that contained the King.

"Well who is it? A spy? An Assassin? Or Could it Be Sir Guy of Gisborne my only godson." voiced a certain King to him.


	10. Chapter 10: The Return of a King

A/N: Careful my sweet readers this is M, read on!

King Richard nodded for the soldiers to leave the pair of them.

"There has been no sorrier a tale than that of your life Guy. After losing your parents, you seemed to have died with them." The King said.

"Oh how I only wish that were true. I am death…Richard. I cannot bare my heart any more than I have already told to you."

"I knew the boy, but I do not know the man." The king known as the Lionheart had known Guy since he was a mere newborn. Roger had named a then Prince Richard of Aquitaine his son's Godfather.

"The Man is a traitor…" Guy admitted gritting his teeth.

The King gently lifted the wretched man's chin to look him in the eyes.

"I am glad you told me of this so called betrayal Guy but there is still unrest in my wary heart, why would you let yourself destroy the Maid's love?"

Guy seethed, the thought of Marian choked his soul, "For her love to me is as insubstantial as seeing my parents' specters in my nightmares."

"But my God Guy, Marian seems to be a blessing. You were always one for the stubborn women." Richard smiled.

"I don't think there is much point to letting us love unless there is righteous King back on the throne." Guy smiled back.

"You have a point there Guy of Gisborne… I am actually pulling troops out as we speak." The king saw the knight's eyes roll.

"What?"

"Not good enough, these crusades will be the death of you, come back to England Richard."

"Fine my good knight you shall have these conquests to cease once the treaty has been signed. Happy?" The King roared with laughter at Guy's face.

His facial expression was one of pleasure but deep behind his blue eyes there was also disquieted pain lurking and waiting. He exhaled and asked,

"If I return to England how long will I have to wait until you, yourself return Your Majesty?"

"You will know that your former lord will try to kill me and, or you… So I am thinking about another fortnight more here and then I shall be back on my throne." Richard's smile had faded, as his courier came in;

"Robin of Locksley and Marian of Knighton beseech a word with you, my King."

Guy felt himself become numb in a desperate however futile effort to conceal his burdened heart as the King let his messenger go and gather the pair of Marian and Robin.

They conferenced, and argued. Debating, resolving old scars and finally far greater than by all things they left; all three of them. The Circe took them back to England. Marian had been seen the hell Guy was going through more clearly than ever before, it was held within him so tightly locked away. They had been met with hostility by Vaisey and Guy had suffered a harsh blow. Robin and his gang took him to see the one person that could heal him when Djaq gave up;

before they began, Matilda had given him a sedative and he knew he'd feel the effect of the drug soon. He felt _her_ warm and soft hands on the sides of his neck, and he permitted his head to be tilted to the side. His own hands rested at his sides, and he tried not to move them onto her. He found he did not know what to do with them. This also implied that he wanted whatever Marian was going to do, and maybe he found that he did want her in his arms but he kept them agonizingly to his sides. No reaction he thought and reasoned. Thankfully, Marian left the gagging in place.

Marian's hand retreated from his neck, and he breathed shallowly, head still at an obdurate angle. Then her hand slipped over his throat, and into his tunic, brushing across his chest. It lingered over his heart. He kept his breathing even, but he could do little to nothing about his pulsating heart, and knew the Maiden could feel the hastening beat.

Breath blew across his cheek. He felt paralyzed within its sweetness. He heard a sudden noise that made him jerk his head away, feeling nails rake his flesh under the leather tunic, and her hands retreated from him without a word. Guy was self-conscious of his autonomy, away from her; realizing the burden of being farther away from Marian had been a greater penalty and without the consequence of his heart loudly beating in his chest he heard her finally speak to him.

"Do wish me to go down farther?" she asked intentionally removing the tightened belt from his waist. He remained emotionless and undaunted but elsewhere on his body spoke many unsaid things. She quickly undid the gag from his mouth and asked again but emphasized it differently;

"Do you want me?" and as he looked her in the eyes, she wasn't getting off on his discomfort this time, she was genuinely giving herself to him, and he then stated with his whole pressured heart,

"Yes…"

She then in a movement so fluid it looked natural straddled him, her knees to his chest, her left kneecap riding into his breastbone thus making him gasp in immeasurable pain and ecstasy. He finally could not hold it back and as Marian found his outburst scantly she allowed her knees press harder against him. Guy's body quaked under her pressure. "Do with me what you will I am yours body, heart and soul…." He breathed the deep pride added to the fact that he was a tad shaken had superiority over the bass of his voice. Underneath his leather his body betrayed him as Marian stripped him bare.

Guy felt her pressing against him, he didn't want this and her pleasure in his unwillingness was almost too much for him to endure. His chest tensed as she reached for his erect manhood, his body became rigid but he buckled emotionally.

She continued to toy with him, he let out an audible panting gulp_. She has me right where she wants me _he thought _in thralls of pain and pleasure._ It was inescapable but he knew that she wanted something more than he was willing give.

"I am not-"

He felt her soft lips against him again silencing him. This side of Marian scared him; though she was a maid she had an incredulous knowledge of how to bring out his carnal beast.

He loathed his body's reaction to her touch. He hated the way she had pressured himself inside her, had he been at his full strength he would have tossed her over, but the drugs were quick and made him unfortunately aroused despite his better judgment. He cried out again in agony as she pulled herself in and out.

Then Guy's eyes opened he realized he was alone in a bed, in his own bedchamber well not entirely considering how the village physician; Matilda stayed in a chair watching him in a bedside vigil. He then remembered Vaisey's sword going through him (as he stepped in the way of him) applying the killing blow that was meant for Marian. Guy thought back to it.

"_You, Leper…-Vaisey snapped his fingers then pointed at her- Did he not tell you that he wasn't the only one to die if he came back. Bind her hands!"_

"_No!" he screamed. Guy leapt himself to aid Marian as Vaisey duly yelled at her and him._

"_Then she dies now for everything she's done to you." Vaisey's usual smug look had been replaced with one of concern and fear. He tried to stab Marian but his former master of arms got in the way yet again._

_Guy let out a strange sound and Marian was forced to look at him and opened her eyes to see the sword sticking up, then through and lastly out of his chest, his blood quickly fell from his body upon her dress._

_Vaisey was not pleased but escape was impossible for him now as the King's men surrounded him…_

"Where is Marian?" he finally found his voice again though even in his own ears he heard his strain.

"She's been outside helping Robin with his drops." Matilda yawned. "Allow me to fetch her for you; you need all your strength conserved." She said rising and smiling. Guy simply nodded but it didn't feel right to move, to breathe, and to be alive, it was almost unnatural.


	11. Chapter 11: Hell Hath No Fury

"Marian, he's asked for you." The older woman said with a slight frown.

"Is he alright?" Marian asked shuffled into Matilda's cottage. She then saw Guy, his chest heaving with laboring breaths. Marian repeated her question yet still no answer came from the healer's mouth.

She went to his side as he called out for her. Her eyes looked at his chest and then back up to his eyes. His eyes were wild and untamed searching her soul it would seem, but he finally let the tears fall despite how much he hated this weakness.

"I love you." She said finally kissing his dry lips. He did not have the strength to kiss her back; he knew it would all be either a Hellish dream induced by the drug again or some temptations of fate to only tell him he was to be dead in a moment of peace.

"Marian…" his voice deepening and playing into his sorrow gave her a chill as he spoke her name. "Do you forgive me?" he choked out. "Yes of course I do but now there is nothing for me to forgive." She said.

"I wouldn't be so sure…" Guy's laugh was almost like the sound of him drowning. "Vaisey faces judgment and once he reveals me as…as the man who killed so many people, so many innocents… I am to be led to the scaffold; once again."

"But King Richard has returned and pardoned you." Marian now felt his tears kiss her neck.

"No I mean when I…I die. No King's pardon will keep me out of hell." He rasped

"Do not say such things Guy please…" she began. Oh God she was begging, how he hated her when she did such things. He felt the need breathe her in every last bit of her as he let his pain halt him in the last moment.

He stiffened a bit causing Marian to cry out his name but naught that nor a single sound could he hear as his body finally fell into deep darkness his eyes gazed their last upon her loving face and soon all came to ruin as all he thought had been reality was only alas his nightmare.

He heard Robin yelling something at Marian, who in turn was yelling at someone else. He tried desperately to wake up or at the very least open his eyes.

He heard the words truth, Gregory and Annie before officially opening his eyes. Djaq and Matilda beside him in a vigil. "What is going on?" he whispered.

"Apparently there is some commotion outside that I told them not to cause." Matilda said.

"I'll go talk to them see if I can find out what is going on and quiet them down." Djaq stated.

"See that you do Djaq. They are disturbing my patient." Matilda huffed. The Saracen exited telling them to keep it down so Gisborne could rest easier.

"I am sorry." Guy whispered. Matilda looked around her as if she was confused that he was speaking to her. "What for Sir Guy?" she put emphasis on his title.

"For what I allowed the Sheriff to do to you." He said.

"Tis the road you were on boy. It not the one you stayed on." Matilda beamed.

"I should have stopped them, Matilda. You helped birth nearly all of Nottinghamshire."

"Aye, but you were me first. Your mother trusted me as a healer herself. She always fixed you and your sister except that one day. You came here begging me to help your mother not sure what it was for you said but when Ghislaine of Gisborne needs help you should be glad to do so."

"Yes. The Day I confronted her about seeing my father. What happened to her, Matilda?" Guy asked honestly.

"Your mother…" she began but she didn't continue as she was interrupted by Djaq.

"Do you think we can get you to move?" she asked. He tried to raise his legs over to the side of the bed, surprisingly he could do it. They ventured outside, Guy shielded his eyes the flat of his hand. Robin went up to him leading him the rest of the way.

"Gregory why don't you tell me the reason you helped Sir Guy?" Robin suggested.

"I am at your mercy, Sir Guy." Gregory stammered. Guy looked at the Prince of thieves then to his friend then to Marian, utter confusion on his face.

"You see Gisborne… Gregory here was the one who told me to throw you into the river." Robin explained.

"Bu-" Guy stared at Gregory as he stammered again, placing his hand on his chest as it was becoming increasingly hard to breathe.

"Why?" Guy brokenly asked.

"You left your own child in the woods to die." Gregory said flatly.

"I didn't intend to leave him… and what bearing does that…" he stopped abruptly realization dawning. He drew a breath and clenched and unclenched his hands.

"You're Annie's brother." He said.

"You left your own son to die. I had to defend her honor as her brother." Gregory argued.


End file.
